Précieuse petite Lilly
by Helli'm
Summary: Il n'est pas toujours facile d'être l'unique fille et dernière enfant d'une si grande fratrie. Ou quand Ginny réalise que la vie qui est sienne ne l'a jamais vraiment été. Très légère mention de HP/DM.


**Titre:** Précieuse petite Lily

**Disclamer:** Tout est à J.K.R.

**Résumer:** Il n'est pas toujours facile d'être l'unique fille, et dernière enfant d'une si grande fratrie. Ou quand Ginny réalise que la vie qui est sienne ne l'a jamais vraiment été. Très légère mention de HP/DM.

**Note:** A la base je ne pensait pas mentionner un HP/DM mais finalement les persos on encore décider pour moi. Mais heureusement ça ne nui pas à la santé alors abusez s'en.

/!\ Os gentillement corrigé par **Yakumo17** . De plus certains mots ou phrases sont en italique, il s'agit de passage modifié par Yamuko17 pour vous permettre une meilleur lecture donc pour ceci tout le mérite lui reviens. Merci !

Je venais de mettre au monde ma première fille, mon troisième enfant lorsque je compris que j'avais joué le parfait rôle que le destin avait pour moi.

Mon nom est Ginevra Potter, je suis mariée à un héros avec lequel j'ai établi un foyer, j'ai un travail que nombre me jalousent en raison de mes aptitudes innées, et par-dessus tout j'ai l'image même de la parfaite famille. Une image qui me poursuit et qui, à mon souvenir m'a toujours assiégée.

Toute ma vie présente a été la continuité de mon passé. Mon métier en est le premier exemple. Attrapeur, une place convoitée, admirée mais qui me laisse froide. Mon métier m'indiffère, il est juste simple, sans problème, comme une habitude car finalement c'en est une. Ce jeu, je l'ai pratiqué depuis l'enfance y voyant par là une forme de rapprochement, il était le seul moyen de ne plus être la particularité de cette fratrie, la fille, la petite sœur. Et à présent ce jeu, mon travail, il représente leur fierté, c'est pourquoi je continue, juste parce _que cela les rend heureux_. Moi pas mais peu importe, par eux j'existe.

Évidemment je ne suis que la petite dernière, l'enfant, la fille même si j'ai grandi mais ça, ils ne le voient pas. De toute façon ils n'ont jamais su voir quelle personne je suis. J'ai grandi avec dans mon ombre deux déséquilibres certains, celui d'avoir été la benjamine et l'autre plus terrible encore, celle d'avoir un sexe différent. J'ai grandi avec pour certitude qu'être unique dans une famille de sept enfant n'apporte que la solitude combien même ils vous entourent. Car au final ils vous étouffent parfois par leur exacerbée protection et parfois, _pour certains_, par leur indifférence.

Là est le véritable problème car l'on m'a enseigné dès la naissance que la famille est le centre de toute une vie, or c'est vrai mais en aucun cas réciproque. Ils sont mon univers mais je ne suis pas le leur. Je me suis faite à cette réalité, de même que n'être qu'une parmi de nombreux autres et plus encore être la dernière car peu importe mes efforts je restais toujours derrière. Jamais avant mon métier je n'avais eu le mérite d'innover car eux l'avaient déjà fait, que ce soit Charlie, Bill, Georges, Fred, Percy ou bien Ron.

Mais ce n'est pas le pire, non. Le pire reste encore et toujours de passer après et ce même à la suite d'autres enfants, enfant qui ne leurs sont pas liés par le sang autrement dit les enfants des autres. Il y en a eu deux qui ont vraiment pris part à notre famille, ma belle-sœur et mon époux et ce avant qu'ils ne puissent revendiquer ces titres respectifs. Ironique destinée, bien que je pense qu'il n'est pas question de destin mais de circonstance.

Peu à peu je me suis laissée prendre au jeu au point de me convaincre d'être amoureuse de ce frère ou fils dont les miens rêvaient. Moi je pouvais le leur offrir, vraiment. Leur donner ce qu'ils désirent, c'est pourquoi je suis. Simplement.

Alors peu importe que mon mari s'envoie en l'air avec un homme. Un homme au nom honni dans ma famille, un homme qui méprise tout ce qui n'est pas comme lui. Un homme infâme, peureux et égoïste, un lâche dont le nom est synonyme de mort. Un mangemort. Je le hais tant. Mais pas car il est tout ce que j'ai pu citer non, la raison est plus personnelle et intéressée. Il représente un risque, un danger si grand que la haine est mon unique solution pour ne pas céder à la peur.

Peur qu'un jour il ne me prenne tout ce que j'ai, même si tout n'est qu'une illusion. Harry et moi n'en parlons pas, Malfoy est un Enfer pour moi et un Paradis pour lui donc nous taisons ce qui pourtant n'est plus un secret entre nous. Il l'aime, il l'aime si fort que je sais qu'il ne suffirait que d'un mot de Malfoy pour que mon époux ne nous quitte. Mais là n'est pas mon cauchemar, non, je ne tiens pas à le retenir car en tout sincérité je l'aime mais pas comme ça, pas comme une épouse. Ma crainte réside dans le fait que sur un seul mot Harry pourrait détruire tout ce que je me suis efforcée à construire, il pourrait tout piétiner et tout abandonner. Moi y comprise.

Et cela je ne peux l'accepter car sans lui, je ne suis plus rien, j'aurai perdu et aux yeux des miens je serais la fautive, celle qui leur a fait perdre un frère. Celle qui n'a pas su retenir son époux, protéger sa famille et par dessus tout celle qui l'a tellement détruit qu'il se console avec Malfoy.

Malfoy, cet être haï, celui que jamais ils n'accepteraient même pour Harry, et ce serait ma faute. La mienne et tout s'écroulerait. Toute cette mascarade que je regrette un peu plus chaque jour mais que je maintiens pour finalement n'obtenir qu'un peu de considération et de respect, si peu face à mes sacrifices, mais qui suis-je pour demander plus? Rien de plus que celle que je suis, une menteuse et une usurpatrice car finalement la vie que je possède, en quoi puis-je la désigner comme mienne?

Harry est comme moi. Sa vie ne lui appartient pas, il a été investi d'une mission dès l'âge de un an. Programmé à affronter et tuer un mage-noir avant même d'avoir dix-sept ans, et obligé à vivre dans le mensonge pour préserver un amour si peu ressenti par l'autre parti. Dans le fond nous sommes tellement semblables. Tout deux voués à jouer des jeux qui ne nous correspondent pas. Sourire alors que notre seule envie est celle de pleurer.

Je ne te souhaite pas cette vie ma fille. C'est pourquoi je t'en fais la promesse, jamais tu ne seras obligée à jouer, qu'importe les autres, maman croira en toi. Je te le jure ma précieuse petite Lily.


End file.
